


forever is in your eyes

by counting2fifteen



Series: parent!phan in written order [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finger Painting, M/M, Painting, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: A family finger painting session
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: parent!phan in written order [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	forever is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamunamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/gifts).



> this is for my friend mikey because he was able to guess approximately three things that make me feral. it is very easy to make me gift things to people

“We should have followed a Bob Ross tutorial,” Phil muttered, swiping at his paper.

Dan smiled, glancing at Phil before returning his gaze to his own painting. “I don’t think Bob Ross made finger painting tutorials, Phil. And besides, we all remember how your last attempt at that went.”

“The paints were old,” Phil said dismissively.

“Well, these paints are fresh. So what’s your excuse this time?”

Phil scowled, tracing over the arm on the figure he was trying to draw. “You’re going to attack me like this? In front of our daughter?”

Dan glanced at Fiona, who was happily slapping paint onto her own sheet of paper. “Fine. I will mock you relentlessly later, in private.”

“Good.” Phil returned to his painting. “I look forward to it.”

“What are you making, anyway?” Dan asked, peering over Phil’s shoulder.

Phil pouted. “You can’t tell?”

Dan gave him an exasperated look.

“It’s a family portrait,” Phil said.

“Oh,” Dan said.

“Oh? That’s it?”

“You said not to insult it in front of Fiona.” Dan was smiling. Dan had been smiling an awful lot lately.

Phil sighed. “That I did. What are you making?”

Dan turned back to his painting. “It’s just a landscape,” he said dismissively.

Phil peeked over Dan’s shoulder. It was simplistic, with blobs of green on rectangles of brown to symbolize trees and a yellow circle with lines sticking out as a sun. Phil thought it was cute, but he’d never say so. “I thought we only had one three year old in the house,” he said, bumping Dan’s shoulder.

“Oy,” Dan said, bumping him back. “My painting is art.”

Phil nodded with mock seriousness. Dan rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

“What are you making?” Dan asked Fiona.

She beamed and held up her painting.

“That sure is a lot of black,” Phil commented, fighting to keep a neutral face.

Her dimple deepened. It was uncanny how similar she and Dan looked at times, considering they weren’t even biologically related. “Like Daddy’s soul,” she said, giggling.

Phil dropped his hands to his sides. “Dan!” he said.

“What?” Dan protested. “Is she wrong?”

Phil sighed. He supposed it wasn’t the worst thing Dan could do to their daughter. “It’s beautiful, sweetie.”

“I’m going to put it on the fridge!” she said, hopping off of her chair to run into the kitchen. Phil didn’t remember there being any room left on their fridge, but he was sure Fiona would find it somehow. 

He looked at the table, layered in newspaper to prevent stains and scattered with paints. “I don’t want to clean up,” he said.

Dan sighed. “Me neither.”

Fiona ran back into the room. “I put it on the fridge,” she announced. “I took down this.” She handed a piece of paper to Dan and ran out of the room again. 

“Thank God,” Dan said. “I thought we would never get her to take this down. Quick, burn it.” He handed Fiona’s toilet training certificate to Phil.

“We can’t get rid of it,” Phil said. “That’s important.”

Dan snatched it back. “Fine then, I’ll burn it. Sentimental old man.”

“You’re destroying our memories of our daughter,” Phil complained.

Dan rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“Says you.”

“Hey. Now that Fiona’s gone I can criticize your painting. Watch out,” Dan said warningly.

“Oh no,” Phil said. “If you criticize my stick figures I will fall apart.”

“Your stick figures suck.”

Phil pretended to collapse. “I’m dying. Tell Fiona I love her.”

Dan nudged Phil with his foot. “Get up. I’m not clearing the table on my own.”

“I hate you,” Phil said, his words muffled by the floor.

“I hate you too,” Dan said. “Now get up.”

Phil stood up slowly.

“There we go,” Dan said. “That’s the spirit.”

Clearing the table only took a few minutes with both of them working together. Soon, it was clean enough for their dinner. As Dan went into the kitchen to turn on the oven, Phil paused to check on Fiona, who was holding a book upside down in the family room and whispering quietly to herself. He smiled. He went to go help Dan with dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> [like/rb on tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/190029411373/forever-is-in-your-eyes) if you'd like


End file.
